New world, New chances, new love
by haysam8001538
Summary: naruto has kyuubi send him to a different world where demons and humans live on the same plain after konoha is destroyed. Naruto x Sango
1. new world

I do not own naruto and inuyasha, naruto will have moukton and the rinnegan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Death, death everywhere you turn bodies lain every which way, men women children, some ninja and some not or maybe they were just passing through but all alike in one such way. All dead. One figure stode among the wreckage and rubble. That man was Namikaze Naruto the rodaime hokage of konohagakure no sato, the jinjuriki of the kyuubi No Kitsue.

Naruto went to a meeting that was planed by all 5 kages to strategize ways to get rid of Akatsuki, everything went great at the meeting they had all came up with a plan that would come into play in two weeks. But something unplanned happened mandara, sasuke, and the zetsu clones had attacked knowing that they couldn't win while he was in the village so they had attacked and reduce konoha and her people to ash, but naruto made it back it time to see the last of his precious comrades fall in battle against the last of the uchihas, with all the stress that had settled in his body naruto awakened the rinnegan eye, the rinnegan combined with his moukton bloodline he tore through sasuke and madara like a wet piece of paper. But now here he stands a hollow victory with the leader of Akatsuki finished with the last uchiha traitor and all the zetsu clones naruto had almost single handedly brought about the destruction of the criminal organization Akatsuki the world was finally saved but it had costed everything he had now he didn't know what to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTO POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood At the height of 6'1 he had a muscular build but not to muscular enough to see it rippling and flexing beneath his clothing he had the rinnegan eyes shown proudly with no cover what so ever but dark bags had made there way beneath his eyes showing how tired he truly was . The lower half of his face was covered in a black mask covering his mouth, nose and whisker marks, to honor his secondary sensei kakashi , he had let his hair grow out after he had left with jiriya on the training trip. It had grown down to shoulder line length , two bangs framing his face and a 4 inch pony tail. He was wearing a long white scarf with black clouds to remind him of konohomaru and the designed to make sure that he had never forgot what Akatsuki had taken from him, he had on a straw hat with bell on the end and long white robes and a forest green sash. He was carrying a wooden cane he had made out of the wall of konoha.

'Hmmmmm what should we do now kurama' thought naruto

'well I'm not sure kit we have destroyed all of are enemies and your village is gone what do you want to do is the real question" came a deep voice that sincerely warmed his heart without kurama he would have killed himself 5 seconds after the battle . 'I don't really want to do anything other then keel over and die, I've got nothing left to do really, I don't want to stay in the elemental nations because I'm famous here and I've accomplished my goals in life that I wanted to do there's really nothing left but to die really, or go into the mountains and live in exile what do you think' spoke naruto in a bored kind of voice.

' well kit I can send you to a world where there are demons and humans, but then you would be all alone for a year or two because I will fall into a deep slumber from all the yokai I would use' spoke kurama in a curious manner, kurama was always curious to what was in that world he had been in plenty of different worlds but never had he been in that world, he kind of hoped the kit would accept.

' Hmmm sure why not, but you will come back in a year or two your not leaving me forever right' said naruto he would not be losing his best and only friend just because he felt like he didn't belong any longer.

'of course ill be back' 'its not like I can leave even if I wanted to' he grumbled to himself.

'alright lets do this then' said naruto he was excited to get out of the world that reminded him of all he lost.

A pillar of bright crimson yokai shot into the sky and came back down onto naruto, and with that he disappeared from the elemental nations forever, some said that he died fighting Akatsuki and some say that after his village was destroyed he went to self exile but he would be remembered in the elemental nations for years to come by taking down the crime lord that were going to destroy the world, after he left, the elemental nations had all come to an agreement to settle their differences and make a great shinobi alliance In honor of the man that was the best kage and ninja throughout the world, causing peace to finally settle into there lands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared into a forest with a bright flash of light, looking around he could see there was nobody insight, focusing on sensing any human life he found a large number of people about five miles away, he didn't care about them he was going to set up a house for him and a place for people to come to when they need help. _rat bird house cat dog_ futon raging winds, all of the trees I a one mile radius were all cut down and reduced to saw dust . Now that the area was cleared he needed to set up his home area, moukton- field of flowers naruto slammed his hands down into the ground and hundreds of flowers all different colors some red some blue some purple all the colors of the rainbow sprouted out of the ground covering every inch of the clearing, it was truly beautiful not to mention it smelt heavenly. But now he needed a house and he was going to defiantly make him self a lake. Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu 2 story homes emerged from the soil each had a kitchen, a dining room, a relaxing room and 3 big beautiful rooms. The top of each roof were red the one on the left hand side had a big leaf symbol on the front of the house, the second house on the right hand sign had the kanji for helping hand on the middle of the house . Satisfied with that naruto went to the back yard ready to make him self a lake to relax in Doton- dig out jutsu. said naruto before slamming his hands into the ground a giant pit 7 feet deep with a stone bottom appeared behind the house almost done with setting up now naruto did a couple hand seals and whispered Suiton waterfall hundreds of gallons of waters fell from the sky into the pit filling it to the brim with clear blue water. 'almost done now' thought naruto.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a scroll labeled seeds, unraveling the scroll and channeling chakra to it 50 plastic bags popped out he grabbed the ones that said orange, apple, pear, and cannabis he channeled chakra directly into each seed and through them into there respected area where they all grew to full height and matured. Satisfied with all the work he did today he decided to go to his house and get some well deserved rest.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

2 months later

Naruto had been living a lazy life style he would help anyone that came by which were not that many like maybe 5 people a month that came from the little village that was about 5 miles away, he had been feeling brief flashes of strange energy that was sort of like chakra but it wasn't at the same time, he didn't know nor did he care. He had been losing himself faster then before now, he learned how to deactivate the rinnegan now so his eyes where no there original crystal blue color but from sleep depravation and heavily training in his underground training field he now had a dark black reddish tinge to the flesh around his eyes, his once bright blue eyes that could make that ocean and sky jealous were now dull and lifeless unless someone came around he quickly did a small genjutsu about the bags under his eyes and threw on the same happy mask he used to were as a child.

'today I have to go into town and by new seeds from that nice old lady' thought naruto, he got up from the place he was meditating on, he didn't sleep any longer he couldn't stand going to sleep and seeing there blood covered corpses again he just couldn't deal with it, so instead of sleep he would meditate it diffidently wasn't as good as sleep but whatever as long as he didn't dream it was alright. He quickly made his way to the kitchen table(which he carved out of fallen trees just like the rest of his homemade furniture) and took a seat, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of his own home grown, extra, extra strong strain of marijuana and rolled 2 joints he lit it carefully making sure that all sides were burning at the same rate and used shushin no jutsu to make it to the town in less then 10 seconds, he had a lot to smoke still so he laid down propping his head up with the tree behind him letting his genjutsu over his eyes slip and tilted his hat down to cover them from the sun.

5 min later naruto still hadn't moved but he activated his sage mode, he liked to be able to feel all of the living animals and plants coexist with each other in sage mode you could practically feel the plants breathing, he could feel something making its way here fast here fast, it was human he was sure of that but he could her the faint sounds of quiet sobs THUMP THUMP THUMP the foot steps were getting especially close to him, he wasn't worried nobody runs and doesn't pay attention where there running right, thunk the young women tripped right over his feet he moved his hand quickly to the ground and channeled chakra to it beautiful flowers busted from the ground and cushioned her landing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSANGO POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango was so tired of this right now, she new that she didn't love or like miroku in a romantic fashion but why did it hurt so much to see him kiss other girls, It had to be because she was lonely and miruko wasn't the man for her and inuyasha was kagome's man even if they never did anything romantic or even confess to each other , that definitely was it she was just so tired her whole village was anillhated by naruko and her little brother was under his control, she didn't have anyone to really talk to except kirara the little neko couldn't talk back anyway, But now she finds herself sprinting into inuyasha forest not even look where she was going, hands over her eyes wiping the tears, she was about to look up when her foot snagged something on the ground causing her to lose her balance and plummet head first towards the ground, she braced her self for the fall arms stretch out eyes closed tightly but the unforgivable ground never came instead she fell on to something surprisingly soft she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was laying in a bed of the most exotic flowers she had ever seen.

" you should probably watch where your going not everyone's going to catch ya like I did" someone directly next to her lazily drawled out with a joint between his lips over his mask.

She quickly turned her head to see a man at the height of 6 '1 whereing white robes and a green sash he as wearing no foot wear at all, he had on a straw hat with bells dangling off the end , the brim of his hat was tilted so that she could only see the bottom portion of his has that was covered by a black spandex mask with a joint burning between his lips . She quickly got her bearing and got alttle peeved at his statement

"well I never asked you to catch me did I" she snapped

"maa maa no worries I just don't want you to trip and hurt your self , a beautiful lady like your self doesn't need to bruise" said the man in a still extremely bored voice.

Sango blushed at his comment she could see that this man was attractive she could literally see the mans bulging wire like muscles underneath his loose fitting robes, she shoke her head what was she thinking.

"wait what do you mean by catch me I fell in to this flower bed" said Sango with an adorable curious look her head cocked cutely to the side I resists the urge to blush, "ash you see I made those flowers" he stuck his hand into the soil and a tree formed from the ground and lifted her about 6 feet high in the air laying on a tree branch. She openly gaped at me jaw almost unhinged I couldn't help it I chuckled, it felt good to be amused again, he couldn't really call it happy because no matter how amused he is his smile never truly reaches his eyes. I let sage mode slip and applied my genjutsu to my eyes, I guess I'm self conscious of what people think of me. I got up to my feet and help Sango off the tree thought she really didn't need any help, I took off my straw hat letting my golden shining locks free from there confinement( hair style still the same, long shoulder length, to bangs framing his face and a small ponytail in the back) I eye smiled at her and put my hat on her head, she blushed a little light pink dusting her cheeks. "there now you look adorable" I said with an eye smile her blush deepened considerably, I chuckled.

" hey what's your name" I said

"oh, sorry my name is Sango and you are" she asked

" my names naruto, so what are you doing out here crying about you didn't seem very happy a couple minuets ago" I asked for some reason I didn't want to see that sad expression on her face ever again. Her face dropped into a and took a sour kind of look, "I really don't want to talk about it right now" she whispered she didn't want to come of as pathetic in front of him.

"ok just don't bottle it all up its not healthy, K" I said with a soft smile, she nodded with a small smile.

"so what are you doing here I've never seen you here before and I come to this village all the time." said Sango with a curious face.

" Ahh well I just moved into this area I live like 4 miles that way, I built my self a house and if anyone stops by there I help them out, like healing of food or maybe destroy a demon of two what ever I can do to help ya know" said naruto.

" ah that's cool maybe me and my friends can go check that out in a little bit were leaving in like a half an hour my friend kagome got hurt she need to get bandages and a place to stay for a day so the wounds aren't so open and fresh" replied Sango she was worried about her friend she had gotten three deep scratch marks on her back.

"your friends hurt, well I could go heal her now if you want I have to stop by a women named kaeade and get some more seeds then its fine" said naruto with a smile.

" you know kaede," she said with a surprised look "well that's who were staying with her house is like a mile that way" spoke Sango in an excited tone, he was going to heal her friend she was extremity thankful for it.

" ahh ok hold on" said naruto, he went through two hand signs which confused the hell out of Sango and put a hand on her shoulder shunshin no jutsu ,he whispered softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realized that there was like almost no naruto and Sango paring so I thought I would try it I don't think im very good at writing but I guess ill try if anyone has any ideas then tell me. Thanks-.


	2. traveling

I do not own naruto and inuyasha, naruto will have moukton and the rinnegan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" you know kaede," she said with a surprised look "well that's who were staying with her house is like a mile that way" spoke Sango in an excited tone, he was going to heal her friend she was extremity thankful for it.

" ahh ok hold on" said naruto, he went through two hand signs which confused the hell out of Sango and put a hand on her shoulder shunshin no jutsu ,he whispered softly.

Sango's whole world was spinning she heard him whisper some thing and now after looking around my eyes widen when she realize that we are just out side of kaedes hut, she turn looking wide eyed at naruto, 'how the hell did we get here so fast' she thought. He's 10 times faster then inuyasha.

Still staring at naruto with wide eyes "how the hell did you do that" she asked with a look on her face that just said What .The .Fuck.

" maaa maaa its nothing you need to worry bout'" said naruto with a lazy drawl.

Naruto and Sango walked into kaedes hut side by side, everyone around tensed as they looked at naruto but soon relaxed as there gaze fell on Sango.

"how do you do lady kaede" naruto spoke lazily with an eye smile.

" ah Naruto boy how you doing I haven't seen you in about a month" spoke kaede

"hmm I'm well I came to purchase some seeds from you but it seems lady Sango's friend is hurt and I promised to heal her" he said

" you're a healer" she said surprised, he seemed more like a fighter or some kind of slacker.

" hmm you say something" he said lazily while inching his ear making everyone sweat drop.

He slowly walked over to kagome's downed body she had 3 deep vertical slashes on her back if he didn't hurry up and heal her then she would most likely get a nasty infection.

" alright miss just relax it wont hurt at all actually I'm pretty sure that it will feel good so just chill alright" he said with a serious voice which didn't seem to fit him. She nodded quickly.

He flashed her a friendly grin, mystic palm jutsu he whispered as his hands began to glow and the deep cuts rapidly began closing within 5 minutes of healing the wound had disappeared completely leaving nothing behind not even a scar.

Everyone stared at naruto in shock, he had just healed a wound in 5 minutes tops and didn't leave a single mark.

"hmm looks like your all better I better be going now it seems like its my nap time" said naruto with a eye smile while they just stared at him with a sweat drop. Naruto lifted and eyebrow at there expressions while looking at all of them

The girl he just healed was quite beautiful she had long brown hair and big brown innocent eyes and a very unique school girl uniform.

Next to her was a hanyou by the look of it crouched protectively by her side, He had long silver hair, golden eyes, long pronounced canine teeth sharp thick claws and he was wearing a Crimson red haori.

Leaning against the wall on the other side of the hut, wearing deep purple robes, he had short brown hair with a small pony tail in the back he also had deep brown eyes and seemed to have some sort of exorcist beads wrapped around his arm.

Then there was Sango she was incredibly beautiful women in Naruto's opinion , long chestnut brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes with pink eyeliner. She had light pink plump kissable lips and a body of a goddess. He quickly took his eyes off of Sango feeling quite flustered in the first time since he was 13 years old.

'well aren't you an interesting group ne" he said with an smile on his face.

" That's what everyone says" spoke Sango with rare but beautiful smile.

"hmmm, well they would be right, well ja ne I should probably get going now" and before anyone could even stop him to tell him to wait he vanish in a swirl of leaves.

"poor child, every time he comes down here he's just stewing in his own grief " spoke kaede

" what are ya talkin about old lady he seemed pretty happy to me" spat out inuyasha " a little to happy, I don't trust him".

" I'm not really sure what to think of him, he showed some rather interesting abilities, and I didn't sense any yokai from him I wonder how he did it" said Sango with an intrigued look

"kaede do you know where he lives I would like thank him next time were in town obviously not today because inuyasha's already foaming at the mouth" said kagome with a giggle.

"I'm not sure but I know that its pretty close" said kaede "you should definitely go over there and give the boy some company he seems dangerously sad but he hides it very well when he wants to"

"whatever lets just get going we need to find more of the shards , Naraku is beating us right now" yelled inuyasha

"Hai hai" Kagome waved him off

And with that they let there thoughts and opinions of Naruto slip into the corners of there mind to be forgotten, all except Sango she couldn't seem to putt him out of her mind, his beautiful golden hair, his stupid nonchalant attitude, 'I wonder what's behind his mask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering through his gate Naruto quickly became aware at how truly lonely it felt inside of his home, lying down under a tree Naruto let his genjutsu slip and removed his face mask to light a joint, taking a long deep drag and exhaling he felt his mind slow down to a more relaxing state of mind, he was getting a extremely powerful urge to leave and travel, the more that he thought about it traveling did make more sense I mean if he wanted to truly help people he should go to them other then him waiting for people to come and ask for help, he could easily get more done, But first he needed to pack. Naruto sealed up all of his work and training material such as new seals and his weapons and seeds, he packed his clothes and lastly all of his reading material from konoha, he kept his perverted grandfather figures Icha Icha Paradise to honor the memory of him.

After packing everything precious to him and getting into some new clothes, silk white robe opened to see that he was wearing no shirt and jeans, he was also wearing his straw hat and black face mask. He sealed up the perimeter of his house so that no one would steal all of his hard work Naruto set off on his journey.

Around 3 hours later Naruto could hear screaming in the distance snapping him to attention, He could see a large bamboo gate with smoke billowing out from behind it, he sent chakra to his limbs and spend off to get there quick.

Arriving at the now destroyed village he could see 5 mangled body's scattering in the clearing but all was not lost, he could see that there were plenty of survivors he wasn't to late there were snake demon crawling everywhere and he needed to get rid of them before anyone else gotten hurt. MOUKUTON- wood spike jutsu. spears of wood shot out of the ground impaling the snake yokai through the eyes. There was one snake yokai that still alive out of all of the ones that he had slain already, he was bigger then the rest it seemed to be the leader of some sorts, flashes of Konoha burning surfaced in his mind white hot fury burned through his veins and thick potent red yokai squeezed its way out of his pours surrounding him and taking shape of a fox with 3 tails, naruto rocketed of the ground avoiding a nasty tail swipe , he swiped at the air sending 4 crimson blades of demonic chakra right through the head , and mid section of the blood thirsty snake killing it instantly.

With the demon now dead naruto let the fox cloak dissipate and concentrated on gathering the nature chakra in the air, the lids of his eyes gathered an orange pigment and his eyes turned yellow and they slitted horizontally. Fuuton: Daitoppa Naruto inhaled a massive amount of air in his lungs and blew away all of the wreckage in the clearing and leaving it bare. Moukuton- multiple four pillar 3 story house 20 houses shot out of the ground all of them were made out of high quality wood, 3 stories high and had 3 bedroom, a kitchen and a relaxing room. Crouching low on the ground he stuck his fingers in the soil and channeled chakra through the ground, a massive wall with beautiful ivy pinned to the wall sprouted out of the ground protectively surrounding the village with a nice fully functioning gate. But he wasn't done he went through his pocket and grabbed 20 seeds out of his 500 seed bag and scattered them all across the clearing, Naruto slammed his hands into the ground hard and apple and orange trees grew to full height right before everyone's eyes, feeling rather fatigued and hungry he took a juicy red apple out of the tree devoured it, Naruto laid under a shady tree letting his genjutsu slip and tilted his hat to cover his eyes and fell asleep without saying a word to the villagers.

The villagers just gawked eyes wide and jaw dragging on the ground, who the hell was this man he killed all of those demon without getting a scratch, built them a village better then they had before then takes a nap. But whoever he was they were going to have to wait for him to wake up that amount of work would make anyone tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, it seemed to be night now and the villagers were gone now inhabiting there new houses it was safe to go now without being hounded on. Leaving a note with a three pronged kunai behind he disappeared from the town without anyone's knowledge.

Early the next morning everyone woke up to thank there savior for all that he did, they made there way to the spot where they had last seen him, He was not there but there was a note and strange looking knife 'If the village is in any serious danger throw this kunai hard into the soil and I will appear in a flash- Naruto Uzamaki. =),' Some villager wanted to just throw the damn thing now so they could thank him but they knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do, in away of honoring him they decided to just follow his instructions but they would never forget him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm not really sure if this is any good I tried im ganna keep it going write me some reviews.**


End file.
